


The Spoils of Love

by waywardrose



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Obsession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21907366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardrose/pseuds/waywardrose
Summary: Your delight is addictive.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 107





	The Spoils of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked: How does Kylo spoil his lady?

  * Sometimes thoughtfully, sometimes impulsively
  * Always selfishly
  * It’s not that he doesn’t like to please or indulge you
  * He loves it
  * But it gives him a rush of pleasure when your lovely eyes light up
  * Your delight is addictive
  * He’s brought you ancient daggers from planets you’ve never heard of
  * He’s offered iridescent stones, carved figures, pearls, Dramassian silk for flowing gowns
  * He’s ordered a deep bathtub installed in the refresher just because you mentioned how you missed taking a bath
  * When you’d first asked to see his face all those years ago, he found his hands at the mask’s latches before giving it conscious thought
  * He’d realized then you were dangerous
  * Not because of your Force-sensitivity, but because he’d do anything for you
  * Ask him to avenge a slight, and he will
  * Want to be carried to the ship after a mission, he’ll sweep you into his arms
  * Have a craving, he’s got it on order
  * When you lie, he never betrays you
  * He only asks for one thing in return: your complete adoration and devotion
  * It’s not that he needs it
  * No, he doesn’t
  * He needs no one
  * You are intriguing, a fascination
  * He looks at you and can’t believe you’re real
  * You’re like honey in the Force—golden, ambrosial, _pure_
  * He knows there are better men who could love you
  * But you’re his
  * And now they’ll have to get through him



**Author's Note:**

> The last three lines are inspired by [this poem](https://ihopewestay.tumblr.com/post/134063553539/i-am-made-of-bullets-shrapnel-you-are-solar). Find me on [my tumblr](https://the-wayward-rose.tumblr.com).


End file.
